Que Bueno?
by Devastator
Summary: If you felt that there was a conspiracy behind the DCnU, you should read this!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from DC Comics in any way, shape or form. Any similarities to anyone else's work is purely coincidental_

**...Que Bueno...?**

Part 1 – Death of a Legacy

_The DCnU reboot / revamp / rehash / cop-out really made my blood boil when I heard about it. Although I'm not a hardcore fan, I liked the DCU; despite the trend of gory, pointless, death and maiming recently, it was comfortable to be immersed in, no matter how dark things became. I never cared about having to look up the long and complex histories of each character; the fact that the DCU was so big made it feel more realistic to me. The only downside was that they seem to be addicted to Crises. Every time a Crisis happens, things just get more complicated, like strain hardening in a metal; the major changes interact with each other, causing new problems where they meet which are harder to fix. DC needs to learn that they can't solve every problem with a crisis, because sooner or later they make new ones. Marvel somehow avoids all this; their universe has a complex history, but they make it work without reboots. _

_I understand that they want to make more money by drawing in some new readers to both their comics and their new digital comics, but how did they actually believe that they could get away with throwing the baby out with the bathwater? If DC made soap operas on TV instead of comics and announced that they would do this, I can't imagine the level of havoc that would create. How come it's okay to effectively erase the Justice Society of America and the Teen Titan's histories, but Batman and Green Lantern's can stay as they are, just because their comics sell better? When did 'legacy' become a dirty word? Why have so many characters been redesigned with fugly new costumes (actually, fugly is putting it mildly)? Wouldn't all these changes just confuse the non-comic reading public and new readers even more, instead of making it easier for them to jump onboard? For example, since the 'Blackest Night' and 'Brightest Day' events still happened, readers will need to pick up the trade paperbacks to understand what's going on; these will tell them one thing, but the DCnU will tell them something else entirely, forcing the new readers to resort to Google to look up all those 'benched' characters who don't appear in the DCnU and they'll ask questions, leading to more retcons to solve these problems to utilise said characters and will eventually lead to another reboot-causing Crisis, which will drive away the new readers. _

_I wondered deep down if there was some kind of conspiracy to destroy the legacies within the DCU and that's when it hit me; what if there really was some kind of evil mastermind behind it all. That way, if the DCnU blows up in the faces of DC comics' editors and they revert to the old DCU (DCtrU?), they could swipe my idea and use it to undo most of the changes (if anyone could pull it off, Geoff Johns could). Perhaps I'm being too hard on DC comics; they may have had good reasons and this venture may turn out well for them, but I can't, in good conscience, accept that what I spent so many years dabbling in will disappear because DC would rather cop-out and use another massive reboot to undo years of good stories and bench good characters than just making gradual changes. _

_What follows is the musings of the villain responsible for all this. Please note that information has been rather scarce, so I don't know for certain what will be kept and what will go, so if things don't turn out as bad as I think, then consider this a worst case scenario._

How do you destroy a hero? To answer that, we must identify what a hero is. I've always thought of a true hero as an ideal to which ordinary people can aspire to; a shining example of the better traits of humanity. In this case, killing superheroes isn't enough, because ideas are almost impossible to kill. If I could kill a famous one, someone would take their place eventually, because of the desire to keep the idea alive; thus a legacy is born, and with that legacy comes immortality. Therefore you have two choices; get them early or destroy the legacy completely. Unluckily for me, most of my enemies have established very distinguished legacies.

Upon exploration of the Multiverse, I came across Earth Prime, where we exist in comic books, and our lives can be controlled by the actions of writers, artists, etc and where I learned the secrets of my enemies. Currently on New Earth, the cornerstone of the multiverse and where all my enemies live has been subjected to extensive temporal alterations by the time traveller called Professor Zoom, resulting in an alternate reality replacing the original. The people at DC comics refer to this event as 'Flashpoint': regardless of the event's cause, it has provided me with an opportunity to create chaos on an unprecedented scale. By using my powers to influence the editors at DC comics, I convinced them they would profit by making the universe they'd created more appealing to the youth of today. At first, they wanted to make small changes, but I persuaded them that a complete overhaul was required, under my guidance of course. The idea was that these changes would rob as many heroes of their histories and legacies as possible (granted, my control wasn't total, so some would benefit from these changes, but you can't win them all). By September, DC comics will reboot / revamp / extensively change their universe, creating a new one, a DCnU.

They 'updated' every hero's costume, by making the majority look like rejects from the 90's (in other words, ugly as sin and harder to conceal) and giving the rest an unnecessary armour-like appearance (why the dickens does Superman need armour?); they ruined some perfectly good comics, with good creative teams who were on a roll, by forcing the writers to rush their stories for the big reboot/ revamp or whatever they call it (Teen Titans, Secret Six, etc) and they cancelled some comics and replaced them with less ones that were more or less the same, but with whole new creative teams and different characters (i.e. replacing Secret Six with Suicide Squad).

I told them that the public needed their main characters needed to be forever young and timeless thirty-something's, so they altered continuity by erasing entire chapters of the DCU in order to compress the timeline of modern day events into five years instead of ten; that way, the public, who couldn't possibly research a character's history over the internet or by reading back issues or graphic novels, could have younger heroes, whom they would find easier to relate to, and not have to bother as much with the more obscure or legacy characters. In this new universe, Superman was the first superhero (or at least the first public one, I don't control everything about this transition). This means the JSA, who were the first superhero team no longer exists, therefore no Infinity Inc, no Jack Knight as Starman and so on. Who cares about the fact that it just screws up their already convoluted timeline further. They also decided to fudge things up by leaving Batman and Green Lantern's histories more or less untouched, while changing everyone else's, increasing confusion further.

To my delight, past and present Teen Titans members became the usual casualties in DCs major events, so it wasn't hard to ensure that they will suffer considerably during this period of transition; entire chapters of the team's history will probably be erased completely, and many popular characters will be benched in the DCnU. A list of these, at this moment in time, includes Donna Troy, Jesse Quick, Raven, Beast Boy and Wally West. Cyborg gets to be a founding member of the JLA, meaning he probably never had time to be a member of the Teen Titans and Starfire is now a member of a team of 'heroes' called the Outlaws, lead by Red Hood, an ex-Robin who was supposed to be dead, who will probably spend their time killing villains and helping her learn about humanity (didn't she already do that?). Unfortunately, even my power was not enough to completely erase characters from continuity, or to guarantee erasure of continuity. Sooner or later, the benched ones will return, although I can try to alter them enough to make them a pale imitation of their former selves who will probably be hated by the older fans, or have an unnecessary revision to their history, further complicating things. If they end up dead or dying in a pointless cameo, then I'll be happy.

I showed them that the public needed simple characters, which couldn't be related to if they were in relationships of any sort; from now on, no kids (goodbye Lian Harper, daughter of Speedy I / Arsenal / Red Arrow/ Roy Harper: no Helena Kyle, daughter of Catwoman/ Selina Kyle), no marriages, because everyone loves bachelors (goodbye Lois and Clark, Barry and Iris, etc), and no complicated characters who affected any others, no matter what rolls they played, so they will be benched for at least a few years (goodbye JSA, the previously mentioned Titans, most Young Justice members, the Secret Six, Stephanie Brown, Cassandra Cain, Power Girl, etc). Heck, they even set back character development by 'fixing' characters unnecessarily (making Barbara Gordon Batgirl again and erasing / limiting her tenure as Oracle, making Dick Grayson Nightwing again, completely rebooting Blue Beetle III, etc)

The thing I'm most proud of, though, is the downsizing of the Clark Kent side of Superman's persona, so that he can be an alien living on Earth, instead of an Earthman who happens to be an alien. The main reason for why people related to Superman was his humanity; even though he was an alien with the power of a god, it was his inability to be seduced by his own power that made him special. He doesn't hate humanity for holding him back because he was always Clark Kent at heart and was always able to empathize with humanity as a result, like the shepherd among the sheep. Granted, even if Clark Kent was gone completely, his heroism would still be there, but how can he inspire humanity if he isn't really a part of it? It was a stroke of genius though: erasing the marriage to Lois Lane and killing off the Kents before his career got started ensures that his humanity, stunting the facet of his personality that made him appealing. By making him the first Superhero in this continuity (or at least the first to go public), the JSA and their legacy was removed from history, making him the sole example to heroes everywhere, and thus more vulnerable. His legacy is tarnished as well now by reboots; now Supergirl is some moody teenager who isn't even fond of humans (and just when they'd made her likable again) and Superboy has been made a living weapon under the control of some evil secret government organisation, Project N.O.W.H.E.R.E. (and just when I was starting to enjoy his past adventures). What will that S-shield stand for in this brave new world, if what it stood for before was 'what you do'...?

The editors think this is going to draw new readers...good for them. If it actually does, it'll surprise the heck out of me. In the end, it does not matter what they believe, so long as all my enemies are forgotten and everything they have achieved over the years is turned to dust! Maybe then, someone might remember me...

The new DC: there's no stopping them now!

Now that I've told you my scheme, you may try to deduce my identity...oh, what the heck, I love to gloat; it's a flaw that I'm working on.

Ask yourself this: who can traverse the Multiverse at will and has the power to affect a person's history? Who would be glad to see many characters 'benched' indefinitely? Who would have the power to sway the minds of the DC editors to make such drastic changes? Who would love to cause this much chaos? Who would want legacies to be destroyed / ruined?

In short, who would really benefit from all these changes, aside from the 'new blood' DC is hoping to attract with this scheme?

_Well, that's it from me, please review and if you have any theories as to who the mastermind might be, feel free to mention them in your review. _

_Coming up next is the identity of the mastermind behind the reboot and an introduction for Superboy Prime if he ever got a TV show (when hell freezes over)._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from DC Comics in any way, shape or form. Any similarities to anyone else's work is purely coincidental_

**...Que Bueno...?**

Part 2 – A House Divided 

_Well, the DCnU is upon us and chances are if you're an older reader who's reading this, then everything you knew is gone (unless you're a Batman or Green Lantern fan). My blood is still boiling, but not to the point where I could recite the Red Lantern oath and spew acid blood. If anyone reading this is using the 'New 52' as a jumping on point, I warn you: if DC comics could enrage many a long time reader by suddenly fixing things that weren't broken, they can just as easily do it to you. I'm not saying that the DCnU doesn't have some good parts; I just think that the price paid for them was too high. Maybe part of the problem lies with how the DCnU was introduced; DC just told everyone 'This is the New DC: take it or leave it!" Would it really have been so hard to just move everything to Earth XXY and leave New Earth alone for the time being? That way, everyone could have what they wanted, instead of being forced to accept one or the other. I stand by what I said before, in that I believe that in the end, the DCnU will eventually drive more readers away. Granted, they will get new readers, and at least some good stories, for a while, but DC will end up making the same mistakes as before (or possibly bigger ones) and the new blood will leave when things get too complicated, setting things back to square one, except that there'll be fewer older fans to fall back on. I can only hope that if the DCnU falls apart like a house of cards then whatever comes next will at least incorporate most of the elements of the old DCU, like Wally West, Young Justice, relationships and the majority of Teen Titans volume 3, as well as the better parts of the DCnU. _

_I toyed with the idea of using this chapter to take out my frustration at the problems I see in the DCnU, but I decided that it wouldn't be right to force my point of view on anyone reading this fic. Instead, I'll try to stay as neutral as possible and leave you to judge the DCnU for yourself. However, I will point out holes in the DCnU's half-baked idea of nu-continuity; if you think of the DCU as a tapestry, then the DCnU would be another, unfinished tapestry with bits of the original (Batman & Green Lantern continuity and the events that they want to keep) cut out and sewn onto it in a rather haphazard way. In this example, the dodgy continuity would be represented by gaping holes / poor stitching in the new tapestry where the old parts are attached to the new ones._

_To the anonymous reviewer: while I never considered the socio-political side of superheroes, you did raise a lot of interesting points. Since this isn't a discussion thread, I'll just address the point on superhero tech distribution. In my opinion, it's probably for the best that superheroes don't share all of their secrets with humanity, or rather share them gradually; it's harsh and unfair, but in the long run giving them away immediately would cause more problems than it would solve. For example, Venom, Velocity 9 and OMACs were all created using stolen superhero tech / formulas; who knows what would be unleashed if they put their secrets on the internet. Even if used positively, the risk of possible weapon applications is too high: like the White Martians, the human race doesn't know when to stop and ask if something SHOULD be done, instead of if something COULD be done (re-shaping the main Earth in Infinite Crisis, giving Mr. Mind suspendium, creating the Four Horsemen, making Indigo a member of the Outsiders, etc). Thank goodness the super-villains are usually so selfish. _

_Well, here's further musings on the DCnU by the deranged villain of the story, before the reveal. Since this comes from the mind of a super-villain, the opinions expressed will be harsher than my own thoughts. Once again, I state that some of the points discussed are part of a worst case scenario of the DCnU; chances are things probably won't get as bad as some of the events I dreamed up. _

I'm back; you didn't guess, which hurt my feelings, so I'll just gloat some more before I reveal my identity. The DCnU has arrived, and I for one am enjoying the chaos brought about by it, even if I didn't get exactly what I wanted. True there were some...unexpected developments (the portrayal of Starfire in 'Red Hood and The Outlaws', the extreme makeover of Amanda Waller in 'Suicide Squad', what happened with Batman in 'Catwoman', etc) but that occurs in all plans; I didn't handle the details, I just gave the overall plan and DC Comics took care of the rest. In the end, I already did what no amount of maiming ever could: erase heroic legacies forever, and erase Young Justice (except for that cartoon, but who do you think has been delaying the new episodes?), as well as ensure that the heroes die alone, or, failing that, are completely unable to have a fulfilling lifelong relationship of any kind with anyone lacking a death wish. Thank goodness 'Flashpoint' scarred time and space, making time-travel to the present impossible, so those twits called the Legion of Superheroes can't come back and fix everything anytime soon.

This twist at the end of Flashpoint was unexpected wasn't it? You weren't expecting the weird hooded lady, or that Flashpoint would somehow lead into another big event, were you? Granted, I can only influence the DC Comics Staff, and that control is not absolute, so I had no idea this would happen, just what Flashpoint would produce. You must understand that the DCU itself is not just the plaything of the DC Comics Staff; the universe has its own patterns to follow, but they have the ability to perceive and influence the natural patterns of the DCU. The more in tune the creative team is with those patterns, the better the quality of the story. The natural patterns determine things the personality of a 'character', when a big 'event' occurs or the laws of science and magic; when the writers try to force a situation to create a desired outcome, the pattern is temporarily altered, resulting in, for example someone 'acting out of character', or plot holes. As a result, even I do not know what exactly the next big event will be about or where it will lead, since the natural order can only be changed temporarily. Either the creative Staff is taking my plan to undreamed of heights...or perhaps the DCU is resisting the changes made to it, putting new ideas into the minds of the DC Comics staff in order to create a way to undermine my hard work.

If the latter is true, I have a back-up plan. Consider: things like continuity errors and plot holes occur when the writers and editors try to force the DCU into a particular shape which is incompatible with the DCUs own patterns, while the DCU attempts to correct itself, similar to the continuity glitches caused when Superbrat Prime punches a reality wall. Knowing this, plan B is to ensure that when the DCU attempts to reject the DCnU, the sheer volume of continuity errors, plot holes and characters acting out will generate such a mess that DC Comics will be forced to reboot again, this time completely, which will in turn damage the fabric of the DCU's reality further than ever. This time around, they'll be so despondent that they'll accept my control more easily and the fabric of reality of DCnU v2 will be easier to manipulate; therefore I get free reign over what's left of reality. How's that for ambitious?

While destroying the heroes is fun and all that, the chance to have my own universe to play with would be too good to pass up, providing that the Flashpoint Lady doesn't spoil things. I couldn't prevent her appearance, but I did have enough power to change her speech (you should have read the actual one; it was a real hoot), buying me some time to mess more people up before the new Big Bad comes (yes, that part is true, but the stuff about the 3 universes being split up in order to weaken them was a lie told by me to DC to you). Odds are that the new Big Bad won't stand a chance against three worlds combined, so I can carry on as before once the heroes get rid of him for me; if Lady Flashpoint needed three worlds, the guy must be a relative lightweight. Everyone knows that the Anti-Monitor was the most powerful threat to all creation back when he was at the top of his game. If the heroes can't beat the new Big Bad, then I'll just initiate plan B, and retcon the Big Bad out of existence.

DC Comics are making it rather easy for me to consider plan B by keeping things so vague, while at the same time stating what they will keep: Identity Crisis, Blackest Night, Brightest Day, etc. At the moment, errors are already cropping up that I could exploit if no-one catches them in time; it may be a whole new continuity, but DC insists on keeping certain things, thereby negating the purpose of the reboot / relaunch / revamp. Thank goodness that no-one in DC Comics seems to recall the Butterfly Effect; everything connects to everything else, so you can't just change one event and expect everything else to be the same as before. I love paradoxes, especially if I supply the answers to them via my 'partners' at DC. Here are some of my favourites:

The JLA / Stormwatch comparison isn't an error, but it raises a few issues, since DC and Wildstorm merged. On one hand, Stormwatch makes the JLA virtually redundant: the JLA are supposed to be the world's greatest superheroes, but Stormwatch has been quietly taking care of the real threats to the planet decades before the JLA even existed, so why should the JLA even exist, aside from posing for the cameras? No wonder the Martian Manhunter ditched them for Stormwatch. On the other hand, why should Stormwatch exist? The JLA are the world's greatest superheroes and Stormwatch consists of miserable little second-raters (except the Manhunter). If alien invasions are still happening while Stormwatch is around, it makes them look incompetent; ergo they should leave everything to the JLA, and be content to be relegated to cameos and people who get jobbed every few weeks by alien invaders.

If everything that ever happened in Green Lantern is nu-cannon, but everything Golden Age related isn't, then who did Kyle Rayner see in that Star Sapphire's gem if Jade doesn't exist? If Brightest Day is nu-cannon, then Jade has to be resurrected, but she's related to a Golden Ager, which means that she can't exist on nu-Earth. If they never so much as swapped saliva, then she couldn't be Kyle's one true love, so he could never have seen her in the gem. If that's the case, then who did he see?

Blackest Night is nu-cannon, but Damage is not, seeing how he's the son of a Golden Age hero; if Damage doesn't exist, then who restarted the universe during Zero Hour, assuming that still happened? Since everything in Green Lantern is cannon, Hal still went crazy after Coast City was destroyed, so Zero Hour should mostly be nu-cannon; if it isn't, then Hal being possessed by Parallax is less of a big deal (since he didn't kill all those Green Lanterns anyway and the Guardians 'got better', so they don't count). Not only that, but Damage was the last person to be 'harvested' by the Black Lanterns; if he doesn't exist, then who died in his place?

Would Barry Allen have voted the same way in the JLA's (assuming it was the same version of the JLA, and events happened as before) motion whether or not to mindwipe Doctor Light if he and Iris never had a relationship? Identity Crisis hinges upon relationships, but relationships are 'bad' now. If Barry and Iris were never together, then Zoom would never have murdered her (then again, the 'Flashpoint event' prevents / hampers time travel anyway, so he couldn't come back in time to harass Barry in the first place, making the entire DCnU a paradox); therefore Barry, being a cop who can run very fast, would have less reason to vote 'yes' to the mindwipe. If he voted 'no', then Identity Crisis should never have happened; since it did happen, then why did he vote 'yes'?

You're probably thinking something along the lines of "you've done your worst and it's not so bad"; you thought wrong, I can make things much worse if I wanted. For every bright spot you see in the DCnU, I've got at least two ideas on how to make things worse. For example, I think I'll erase 'bromances' next, starting with the one between Booster Gold and Blue Beetle II; I don't know if it's still in the DCnU, but I won't take that chance. With any luck, I'll retcon Ted Kord out of existence via the 'streamlining' approach that works so well on the Teen Titans, Wally West and the JSA, or at least make him someone who has to be constantly rescued by Blue Beetle III, in order to increase resentment towards the new guy (I like the kid, but I'm evil, so he has to suffer). Even I think that that erasing the Blue and Gold goes too far, but it is a small price to pay to destroy peace and happiness.

Perhaps maimings will be more effective on the younger heroes now that they've been made... how should I put this...less secure? They may still be around, but there are fewer now, they don't have mentors or relationships with mentors (except the Robins), and they are less experienced overall, as well as being hunted down by some evil government organisation. I could condemn most of them to unnecessary maimings or gory deaths, during DCs next big event. Since they're pretty much blank slates now, they're perfect cannon fodder. For example, I imagine that many fans would beg for me to put nu-Starfire out of her misery, even though I inadvertently caused it; I almost killed the princess a while back in the DCU, but now the fans are on my side, for once, so now people will pay me to do what I would have done for free.

I've got my own solution to the Kyle and Jade problem: make Jade into Kyle's non-powered ex girlfriend who isn't the daughter of a superhero and got 'fridged' shortly after his first one did, by someone besides Major Force in more or less the same way; maybe I could have her being squished by a refrigerator instead, and use vitamin retcon to give Kyle a phobia about them (what do you call a fear of refrigerators, cryophobia?). Since Infinity Inc never existed, Jade doesn't need super powers to cling onto Kyle, just like how Karen Starr (aka Power Girl) doesn't need to be a Kryptonian from Earth 2 to be Mr. Terrific's current conquest of the month.

I could destroy Animal Man to the extent that not even Grant Morrison can save him. He is unfortunately still married with kids; I was trying to erase his family or, failing that, make him go through a messy divorce and custody battle. I think I'll just tell the DC Comics staff about the popularity of watching custody battles unfold, and, to be fair, ensure that the readers can vote about which parent gains custody of the kids in a miniseries (if voting worked on Jason Todd, it'll work here). I've got a few disturbing scenarios that should tarnish his credibility; I could get nu-Starfire to seduce Animal Man, or maybe even the nu-Amanda Waller, in front of his wife and kids, to cause the divorce? Which one of these titles sounds better: 'The Outlaws Vs Animal Man's marriage', or maybe 'Animal Man marriage meets the Wall'?

I probably could do positive things with my power over DC Comics, but it's not going to happen. I do 'bad' things because I choose not to be constrained by your feeble notions of morality, compassion and the laws of society. I can do extraordinary things, so why should I limit myself to your level, when you should be raising yourselves to mine? Unlike you, I am accountable only to myself, because I am truly free; I do what I feel like, and if you stand between me and what I want, then you die! If you dare to contain or limit me, then you die horribly! I suppose it all comes down to a choice about the person you want to be, and following it for better or worse; sometimes being 'evil' becomes a need in itself, rather than something that just happens because of nature or nurture. The Flash's Rogues commit crimes because it's fun for them and because they have little ambition. Lex Luthor is driven to crime by his jealousy of Superman, his desire for the universe to perceive him as a god and his lust for power (you have to appreciate the irony: a man lacking in humanity, who sees himself as a god, trying to destroy a godlike alien who has more humanity in his little finger than said human).

Everyone must choose their own path, and I chose the path of destruction. I wish you could see the beauty of chaos; the beauty of shattering hopes and dreams like glass; the sheer pleasure of grinding an enemy's face under your heel. I have traversed the multiverse and seen many counterparts of mine that had lives that were worse, or better, than mine and I accomplished more than they ever did. Even before this DCnU caper, my name, my true name, had already passed into myth and legend; every culture on Earth (Earth 1 / New Earth) has encountered me at one time or another and lived to regret it. Even though that name is probably gone on nu-Earth, it doesn't matter as long as I get what I want in the end: vengeance is all that matters now, even if they never know what I took.

The New DC: Take it or leave it!

_Here's that reveal I promised, as well as a profile. It would have been nice if you'd have guessed, but that's all in the past. If you had any other ideas, feel free to put them in your review._

...And the identity of the DCnUs manipulator is...Dark Angel!

Profile: Dark Angel

Real Name: Donna Troy

Origins_:_ Dark Angel hails from Earth 7, a parallel world in the multiverse. As a child, her universe was among the countless ones destroyed by the cosmic entity called the Anti-Monitor. The young Donna nearly perished in a burning apartment, until she was saved by the Anti-Monitor, for reasons even he could not fathom. He took the child and raised her as his own, developing the child's skills in the dark arts and giving her the name Dark Angel. It was his intention that she would be his harbinger of doom, that she would bring destruction and chaos to the universes he wished to consume. Though she relished her new role in life, she could not be controlled and rebelled, escaping to parts unknown: undaunted, the Anti-Monitor carried on as before. Eventually, her adoptive father was apparently destroyed by the combined forces of the heroes of several parallel Earths. The battle itself led to the multiverse compressing both itself and every individual within it into a single version of themselves. Dark Angel, who was outside time and space at the time, escaped the compression but was left as an insane wondering spirit. As a temporary measure, she was able to visit Earth by getting someone to summon her using a spell and possessing a host body, only obeying the requests of the caster in order to further her own goals of chaos and destruction, visited especially upon her summoner and any enemies she made. Each time she was summoned, her power grew, until she had enough to recreate her physical body.

Recently, she came into conflict with the superheroes of this world. She fought the JSA several times during the 40s and came into conflict with the Titans in the modern day, particularly her counterpart on this Earth. Twice she has attempted to destroy this version of Donna Troy, so that she could be the only one in existence, but was beaten each time. When the multiverse was reborn in the form of 52 parallel universes, she was forcibly recruited by the Monitors (a group of clones based on the Anti-Monitor's positive matter counterpart) and set the task of 'testing' individuals who appeared to be multiversal anomalies and destroying them. When the Monitors were depowered, she disappeared again; only time will tell where and when she will reappear...

Powers and abilities: Dark Angel is a powerful sorceress, capable of feats including teleportation, mind control, spell casting, size changing, duplication as well as limited temporal manipulation, i.e. the ability to travel through time and space. She was capable of possessing a host body via a spell, transforming the host's body into an exact duplicate of her own in the process; she has since regained her own body, after her first defeat by Donna Troy so it is unknown if this spell still works. She may possess immortality as she has plagued mankind for centuries, though it may be a side effect of repeated time travel and existing as a bodiless spirit. She is also able to sense the presence of her counterpart, and can track her almost anywhere. Her home is a netherworld residing outside time and space, and she must periodically return there to rejuvenate her power.

_I made up that stuff about her regenerating a body using energy gathered by repeated possession. Everything else I gleaned from the internet and Titans Vol. 1, issues #23 -25. I chose Dark Angel because 1) she's a sadistic, insane, bringer of chaos; 2) she hates the Titans, JSA and probably every other superhero with a legacy; 3) she's capable of travelling through space and time and possesses knowledge of the multiverse, so it stood to reason that she could find Earth Prime eventually; 4) the mind control power; 5) it makes sense that someone who was effectively cast aside by the universe and replaced would choose to reboot / retcon out everyone they hate. _

_On a lighter note, here's that Superboy Prime intro I promised:_

Faster than an internet meme!

More powerful than the harshest review!

Able to create minor retcons with a single blow!

It's Superboy Prime!

Yes, SBP,

Whiney brat from Earth Prime, SBP fights a never ending war to maim and massacre everybody in order to get back home and to feel important!

_Yes, something on Superboy Prime, or Superfanboy Prime as I think of him having the combined power of every irate fanboy in the multiverse. I came up with a plan to give him a well-earned beating, but the DCnU put a stop to that. Under the light of a blue sun, Superman gains the power of 'Superman Vision' which gives Kryptonian abilities to humans. Using that, a group of heroes could get SBP under a blue sun, take that armour of his off and trick him into using his 'SBP vision' on them, giving at least the human ones the chance to beat the tar out of him, with superpowers. Since his body absorbs solar energy at a higher rate than normal Kryptonians, the brat should gain SBP vision very quickly. Of course, then you're left with a group of people with powers approaching those of Pre-Crisis Kryptonians, but they should only be temporary._

_Please note that I've got nothing against Wilstorm characters, but I just don't think that the Wildstorm Universe and the DCU mix particularly well. I feel that many Wildstorm characters will be watered down since they can't show up their more popular DC counterparts, hence the JLA / Stormwatch part mentioned earlier. In the Wildstorm universe, they at least had more room to develop. _

_The whole Identity Crisis thing: for some reason, I have this feeling that Barry would have voted the same way if Iris hadn't been murdered by Professor Zoom. I'm assuming, of course, that DC probably retconned Iris' history so that she was never born in the future and thus was never resurrected after Zoom killed her (why wasn't she inducted into the Black Lantern Corps? She did technically die after all), in order to make things easier for the new blood. Combining this theory with the fact that she's now some reporter in the present who happens to be Barry's friend instead of his one true love, then it would be safe to say that Zoom never murdered her, since killing a friend, even a good friend, is a lot less effective than killing a true love. Then again, I haven't read much pre-Crisis material featuring Barry Allen, so I can only guess based on how shocked Wally was when he found out that Barry was part of the mindewipe conspiracy. I'm not suggesting that what happened to Sue becomes less personal for him without Iris' death; it was personal for all of the League members present, but it was still a tie until Barry voted 'yes'. My point is that I believe that Barry thinks of himself as a cop, and as a cop he would try not to let his personal feelings affect his decisions; I believe that Iris' death changed his view of himself from a cop with powers into something else. If anyone more familiar with Barry's personality thinks that he would still vote 'yes' in the DCnU regardless of his relationships, please comment on it in your review._

_I would like to make a request for any artists out there to design some original characters for me: I can more or less picture them in my head, but I need help finalising their appearances. If anyone would like to volunteer their services, please send me a message via feedback and I can provide a rough description._

_Coming up next is a list of everyone who made the DCnU possible. Please don't forget to review._


End file.
